What is happening to me?
by My.Thoughts.You.Cant.Decode
Summary: Wanda gets sick and may not make it. Doc is all out of supplies, Sunny may be needed more than she thinks. lots of twists and turns. It gets better after chap 2 so please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

"Ian I don't feel so…."

"So what, Wanda what's the matter?"

I couldn't answer him and I couldn't seem to focus on anything, all of a sudden I got really dizzy and I felt like I was going to faint. I felt Ian's arms grab me before I hit the ground, and that's when the blackness started to creep up on me. I don't know how long I was out, but I had awoken to the sound of someone arguing with someone else and I could hear the panic in there voice.

"Back off Ian, your scaring her." Kyle had stepped in now.

"Kyle's right Ian, yelling at Sunny wont solve anything and it sure as hell wont help Wanda." Doc said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worry about her, I don't want to lose her."

"Mm" I was starting to wake up. Everyone turned silent but it was Ian who moved first.

"Wanda?"

"I-Ian? What happened? Where am I?" My mouth felt so dry that it felt like I had cotton in it.

"We were walking to go get breakfast and you were going to tell me something. And before I knew it you fainted. Its ok though your in Doc's room."

I fainted, but why? I remember I was starting to get light headed but that only because I hadn't eaten the night before and I just thought I was hungry. Oh and besides that while working in the kitchen the day before I had cut my hand on a knife while I was cutting potatoes. But I had went to the bathroom as soon as that happened to clean it, I thought it was ok and I didn't want to tell Ian because I knew that he would freak over nothing. But was this nothing? It had to be right.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking down at my hand, the cut did look a little red but I just thought that it was starting to heal.

"Only a couple of hours. And Doc thinks you should be fine."

Just then Mel, Jared, and Jamie came bursting into the room.

"WANDA!" Jamie shouted as soon as he saw me awake lying on the cot.

"Hey Jamie, why aren't you in school young man?"

"How can you think about school when your in here, and besides I had to see if you were alright."

"Yes I'm fine, and I just don't want you to get another detention from Sharon." I shuddered at the idea of Sharon taking it out on Jamie on my account.

"I think I will be ok." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm so glad that your ok Wanda." This time it was Mel at my bedside.

"Thank you. I really don't know what happened."

"Hey Jamie go talk to the guys for a second, I want to talk to Wanda in private."

"Aw Mel do I have-"

"Jamie yes, do as your told please."

He sighed and stomped his feet but did as he was told.

"Wanda I think I might know why you fainted." She lowered her voice as she said this so that the no one else in the room would hear her.

"You do?" I was a little confused by that.

"Well sometimes when women are .. Um.. How do I say this. Oh forget it." She seemed frustrated that she couldn't place her words correctly.

"No, Mel just spit it out." I had actually snapped at Melanie but I didn't mean to.

"Ok, ok calm down. Well sometimes when women are pregnant the get dizzy and lightheaded. Maybe that's why you fainted and you just didn't know that you were pregnant and this was its way of showing it."

"Ha!" I had let out a laugh that slipped through my lips.

"What?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me Mel all me and Ian have ever done is kiss. Nothing more I'm not ready to take it to the next step." The first part was true, as many times as me and Ian have come close to that next stage in our relationship I was the one who would always stop him. Now don't get me wrong its not that I don't want to be with this incredible man its just that I don't think I'm ready for the consequences of what happens after.

It was Doc who spoke this time. "Ok everybody, I think we should let Wanda get her rest now."

The room cleared out and it was just me and Ian who stayed behind.

"Hey beautiful, do you need anything? You must be hungry." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"Well yes I am a little hungry. But first there is something I want to ask you."

He looked a little confused but answered anyway. "Ok, ask away."

"Earlier as I was waking up I heard you arguing with someone. Who was it?"

He didn't want to answer but eventually he did. "Oh you heard that huh. Yeah um .. It was Sunny."

I started to get up but he gently pushed me back onto the cot. "Why were you arguing with _Sunny?_"

"Because I was worried about you and to top it off Doc ran out of supplies and besides you she is the only one who can get them without looking suspicious."

"Why would you want her to do it when I'm perfectly fine?"

I didn't understand why he would be talking to sunny about this. He knew she was scared enough as it is and to have her go on a raid for supplies would push her over the edge.

"Ian you know what I am really hungry all of a sudden, would you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

And as he left he leaned down to kiss me on my forehead. Doc had come back into the room so I thought I would ask him if I could stretch my legs for a few minutes.

"Hey Doc, would you mind if I walked around for a few minutes?"

"Well .. Ok why not, but don't go to far and take it easy."

"thanks I will."

I slowly got up off the cot and headed back to the main room, I was doing ok so far so I thought I would go find Ian and the others when I started to feel dizzy again. I stopped and tried to clear my head and get my footing when I heard Ian shout my name.

"WANDA! What are you doing out of bed?" he looked angry.

"I asked doc if I could stretch my legs and he said that would be ok as long as I took it easy."

"Well how do you feel so far?" he asked as he started to step closer to me incase I might fall again.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy again, maybe I just need some water or something."

"Here I have a water bottle right here, drink some."

I took a sip and that didn't help, and before I knew I was headed towards the floor again and the blackness took over me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This was twice now that I had woken up in doc's office with a group of people crowding me. I hadn't quite figured out what had happened, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me fainting again. I could see the pained expression on Ian's face clearly showing that he was just as confuse as me as to what was going on. I hated seeing Ian look that way that I quickly shuddered and my eyes darted immediately to my hands. I quickly caught a glimpse of that cut on my left palm that I had gotten a few days ago when I was put on kitchen duty. It looked a little more red and it looked like it was starting to get swollen, it automatically brought me back to the day where Jamie had gotten very sick from the time he had an accident with the knife. This panicked me.

"Well look whose awake." Said doc.

"Yeah sorry about." I said as my face turned a shade of pink.

"What do you have to be sorry for." Ian interrupted angrily.

I didn't really know what I was apologizing for it had just kind of slipped out. But I really did feel bad that I had kept dragging them back to Doc's office, I know they must have better things to do than worry about me.

"What do you mean what do I have to be sorry for?" I replied my voice starting to get louder.

"Exactly what I said, you shouldn't even be thinking about apologizing."

"Yes I should, now I'm disrupting your lives." Why did pets body always have to be so emotional when I wanted to be strong. It didn't help when everyone saw me tear up like this because it only made them pity me more. This body is still so new to me that I cant always control what happens next, it always ends up surprising me. When I started to feel my eyes tear up I got so frustrated that my hands gripped the rails on the sides of my cot and winced when my left hand squeezed it a little too hard. I tried to suppress a moan but It was no use.

"Mm"

Doc had come up to me to do an examination and out of the corner of my eye I saw that he had seen me wince.

"Wanda how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, I'm just a little confused as to why I keep fainting." I croaked softly only loud enough for doc to hear.

"So am I, to tell you the truth. I wish I had the proper medical supplies to examine you better with." I looked up to see that doc was frowning.

I lifted my hand up to his forehead and smoothed the space between his eyebrows.

"Well I probably should have told you soon but I didn't think anything of it, do you think this cut has anything to do with it?" I lifted my left hand palm side up to so him the cut that was swollen and getting redder by the minute.

"Wanda this cut doesn't look so good. When did this happen?" He had the same serious face that he had when he was treating Jamie's cut.

I had to think for a moment. "I believe three days ago."

"Did you clean it as soon as it happened?"

"yes I did."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I went to my friends house to see if i could get some inspiration for this chapter and she suggested some weird things and i kept them in there for your entertainment..And if you don't find it funny then you don't understand our sense of humor...

**Chapter 3**

I could see my injuries brought back bad memories for Doc because of what happened to Jamie. I think it frightened him being in the same situation as last time when we didn't have medicine or supplies to treat him with. And now we are back in that situation again…this time with me.

"Well lets see if there is anything I can do to treat it with what I have." Doc said to me

"Ok but I'm still a little worried Doc."

"I'm going to do the best I can with what I have Wanda. But everything should be ok."

I had made it through without any complications just as Doc had said I would. Just then Ian stroked the side of my face and made me twitch.

"It's ok Wanda, I'm here and I'll always be here." He said as he continued stroking my face gently.

"That's nice to know Ian, but I have dishes to do now."

"Dishes?" Ian asked me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm on dish duty. I gotta go." I tried getting up from the cot but Ian pushed me down.

"Wanda I don't think Jeb would mind if you missed a couple days of kitchen duty until we find out whats wrong with you."

"Ian I come in peace."

I gave him a peace sign with my hand. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, I wanted to lighten the tension in the room.

"Doc what did you give her? She is talking crazy."

"Ian all I did was give her the recommended amount, but I wouldn't take what she is saying too seriously. She is just trying to distract you."

It was fun messing with Ian, but I could tell he was too worried to loosen up, so I stopped…or did I, hmm??

"Put your two cents in."

"What??"

"Yeah, put it in my pocket."

"Is this an innuendo or something?"

"If that's what you want to call it." I winked at him.

"I think I'll leave now, or maybe you two can go?" Doc said wierded out.

"I think I'll take Wanda back to our room and find out what she means by that innuendo" Ian smirked and lifted me up off the cot.

He carried me all the way to our room and placed me down on the mattress as he went to put the door back in place.

I closed my eyes for just a second. When I opened them it felt like hours that I had them closed.

"Finally. I thought you were gonna explain what you were talking about in Doc's but you fell asleep."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Like four hours or so."

Weird that he knew how many hours considering we don't have clocks down here, isn't it.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well…considering its dark and all. I'm just going to go back to bed. Night." And I flipped on my side and closed my eyes again.

"No you don't. You stay up with me."

"And do what, Ian?"

His voice was slick.

"I don't know, help me figure it out."

"Nope, I wont." And I turned on my other side, away from him.

Teasing him was fun. I love torturing my Ian.

**(Sorry this took so long..had major writers block!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : So my story took a turn, I was at my friend's house again for this chapter as you can see..haha..you can tell that we were drinking koolaid..thats what sugar will do to you..haha...**

**Chapter 4**

I had woken up to his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Ian?" I turned my head towards him with my eyes still half closed.

He planted a kiss on my forehead before he spoke.

"Shall we continue with what went down last night?"

"I don't remember what went down Ian."

"Wow, what good that does me." He let out a sigh

"I really don't remember."

"Sure you don't, Wanda. You _do_ know that you are a terrible liar right?"

He caught me in a lie, time to change subject!

"Ian you will never believe it…Jackson Rathbone was a woman…and his name was Amanda!"

"Wait. Huh? Who is this Jackson Rathbone that you are talking about?"

"Oh you know that guy from Twilight, Jasper Hale. He plays the vampire who has a hard time around humans. Ring any bells?"

He put his hand up to my forehead "Wanda are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Of course I am. It was the funniest dream ever and I have to admit that he was such a beautiful woman."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Well you had to be in my dream to really understand it."

"...I think you are actually getting better at lying here Wanda." he smiled.

"Oh,I left out the best part! His wig was amazing and so shiny, it made me wish I had hair like that instead of blonde long unattainable hair." I said pulling at a strand.

"What!" He looked at me as if I had split personality. (You will get that crack if you watched criminal minds with J.R. in it )

Ian took a deep breath and got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Ok, I'm going to be honest here; I really think that something is wrong with you."

"You do?"

"Yes, first with the stories yesterday and now you're dreaming about another man/woman. And it all started with that sexual talk you were doing when Doc gave you some medication…what did he give you? I'd like to know because last night I thought you and I were gonna get it on ALL night long."

"That was unexpected. You know that I am not ready for that step in our relationship yet."

"So were you just trying to lead me on?" He sounded furious with me.

I put my hand to my chest and gasped "Ah! Ian that hurt, how can you say that about me?"

"It sure seemed that way Wanda!"

I've never seen him this way before and hadn't anticipated how he would react.

"You know what Ian!? The reason why it seemed that way is because it_ was _that way. You are such a worry wart that all I was trying to do was lighten you up."

"That's just fine and dandy...so why don't you tell your friend '_Mandy_' that **shuhhh-heeeee** can have you."

He turned and stormed out of the room leaving me alone by myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours went by and I found him sitting alone in the field with his head in his hands sobbing loudly.

I forced myself to make my way over to him.

I sat down beside Ian and wrapped my arms around him…

He continued to cry letting me hold him tightly as he let it all out.

**(Hey, I'm the friend! You all can blame me for how diffrent this story sounds. I don't know why she listens to anything I say, so you can ask her if you want. Anywho, you can get mad at me all you want, bring it. If you think it sounds good, then right on! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was playing with my friend's new bunny she got on Easter. She passed it off to me, so I was like…whateva. I was the supervisor during this chapter, making sure they didn't screw up my storyline too much.**

I continued to hold Ian until he stopped crying.

"Wow, Ian I didn't know guys could cry for so long. I don't know, I think I need to move on to a _real_ man." I said with a soft laugh.

As soon as the last word came out of my mouth Ian shoved me away.

"Ian, I'm kidding." I got up and tried to grab his hand. He pulled it away.

"That wasn't funny. I'm sitting here showing you my soft side and here you are just making fun of me."

"Okay, I didn't know you were so sensitive. You know who isn't sensitive? Kyle. Last night before I came in here I went into his room. We started making out." I laughed hysterically at this.

_There is no way he could take that seriously. Right?_ I thought to myself.

Ian raised his voice, "You have got to be kidding me!"

_And of course he can, gosh what has gotten into this boy?_

"Ian, come on, I was just trying to lighten up a serious situation." I tried to grab his hand to pull him closer. He shoved me slightly and turned to look the other way.

"Well stop it then. You suck at trying to make people feel better."

"Someone needs to take lessons from Kyle. _He_ knows how to please a woman." I said sarcastically.

Ian then turned and slapped me across the face. "How dare you mess with my emotions

like that? You know how I feel about Kyle. All I'll ever was to you was a gentleman. Then you go and break my heart." He looked so wounded.

I got up and quickly ran to the other side of the room. Tears started streaming down my face, "Ian what happened to you? I know you aren't yourself right now, but you should never hit a woman. I would've expected that from someone else…but not you! Do me a favor, talk to me when you grow up."

I ran from the room, not going anywhere in particular, I just had to get away from him.

As I ran down a hall I ran into Mel, knocking her to the floor.

"Wanda are you okay?... What's wrong?... Did something happen? Oh my gosh Wanda your face… its bright red. Did… did someone hit you?"

I couldn't speak.

"Was it Kyle?"

"…No. Just leave it alone."

"I can't do that; I need to know who did this to you, that way I can have Jared make them pay."

I stared down at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact, "I was working in the field and out of nowhere some rotten potato hit me in the face." I know I'm bad at lying but I hoped this would work so I could just get away.

"That sure _sounds_ believable." Mel said sarcastically.

I couldn't tell what she meant by that, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out. I turned to continue walking down the hall. I didn't run into anyone else until I made it to the storage room. Memories rushed back to me of my time spent in here, and the first time Ian laid his hands on me.

"Maybe this is the real him…" I thought to myself. "He's strangled me here and now he's slapped me. Am I to blame for this? It can't be this isn't the Ian I fell in love with."

I fell to the floor and crawled into a ball. I had already been crying for about 20 minutes now so there were no tears left.

**(Ian's Point of view)**

Back in the room I started shaking violently. I turned and punched the wall nearest to me. "Ah sheeyatt" I screamed. I pulled my hand back and all I could see was blood.

I grabbed one of my old shirts and wrapped it around my bloody hand. I sighed and started to walk out of the room. As soon as I turned the first corner I overheard Mel talking to Jared.

"I don't know Jared; she was just running down the hallway and ran into me. Her eyes were all watery and her cheek was bright red."

"Mel, that's nothing new, she's always red." Jared said as he started to chuckle.

"No Jared I'm being serious. It was only _one_ cheek that was red. It was like someone hit her." Mel said in a worried voice.

"Well what did she say?"

"She said someone hit her with a rotten potato."

"…a rotten _potato_?"

"Yeah, I didn't buy it either, but she ran off before I could question her further. I did manage to tell her that you would make whoever it was that did it to her pay." Mel replied, winking.

Jared chuckled, "Well thanks Mel, but I'm sure Ian has it under control."

**(Mel's Point Of View)**

"Yeah, I'm sure your right. Let's go have some fun." I winked at Jared and grabbed his hand.

"I like the way you think sweetie."

We started to walk down the hall towards our room when Jared stopped and gently pushed me to the wall and kissed me.

I started to kiss him back, but stopped suddenly, "Wait, Jared, no one is working today."

"So what?" He returned to kissing me.

I pushed him off again, "Jared can you just wait two seconds?" _Gosh, what is with guys and their hormones?_ "That means Wanda was lying about the potato."

"What are you suggesting happened then Miss Sherlock?" Jared said in that sexy voice of his.

"You make it so hard to concentrate Jared. I don't know what happened, but if she lied about it then it must be something big. I should go find her." I let go of his hand and started to walk away.

**(Ian's Point Of View)**

"Mel, wait. Can we just have a little fun first? Mel. Mel! Ahh man." Jared shrugged and walked away pouting.

"Hey Jared! Man wait up!" I called after Jared.

Jared turned around, "Dude there you are, what happened to Wanda? Mel is all worried, and I was about to get some!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Wanda since our fight like two hours ago. Is everything okay?" I forced my voice to sound worried.

"No dude. Mel ran into her in the hallway about 20 minutes ago and I guess her face was all red."

"But her face is always red."

"That's what I said! But I guess Mel thinks that someone hit her."

"Wait what?! Someone hit Wanda? Once I find out who did that to her I'll kill him." I turned and started to run down the hall when Jared caught my hand. "Ow man watch out!"

"Whoa, Ian, what happened to your hand? Did you hit something? You should really get Doc to check that out."

"Yeah, that's where I was just headed, but now I have to find my girl and make sure she is okay."

"You go do that, let me know if you need any help alright." I was surprised how compassionate Jared was being, but I had to get out of there as fast as I could before he used his brain.

I started to run when I heard Jared say something behind me.

"Wait a second. Did you?...."

_I guess Jared has a brain after all._ I thought to myself as I continued to run.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.**

**(Friend 1: I didn't do much at all this time. Actually, I did nothing at all, but I did watch the screen as the letters appeared….even what I'm writing now I didn't come up with! Haha!)**

**(Friend 2: I wrote it all! Whahahaha! Hope you like it =) Should I make my own story? Or was this complete crap? Hehe.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Wanda's POV.**

I didn't really know how long I had been hiding away in my "hole" and at this point I really didn't care. My whole body felt completely numb especially my cheek, and I knew it must be swollen by now and all I could think of at this point was if Mel believed my story about the rotten potato, I seriously doubt it knowing that I'm a terrible liar. She knows me better then I know myself sometimes from the time when we were in the same body. I still cant believe how I could honestly play with Ian's emotions like that, after all that he has sacrificed for me. But I guess the truth was that I was just scared of not knowing what was happening to me. I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken to the sound of a faint voice in the distance calling out to me.

"Wanda? Wanda are you down here?" The voice sounded like Jamie and he sounded so worried, "Wanda its ok you don't have to be scared, its just me."

I stayed as still as I could and I didn't answer him, I didn't want to ever come out or see anybody ever again. I feel like such a fool.

"Wanda? Wanda please." When I didn't answer again he finally gave up and left.

**Melanie's POV.**

"Mel I've searched all over and I cannot find her anywhere!."

"Are you positive you searched really good Jamie?, You know how Wanda gets when she doesn't want to be found. She is probably just embarrassed and right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Now I was starting to get anxious and felt like I had to try harder to find her.

I started to gnaw at my nails without even knowing it, it was a nasty little habit that I had when I got nervous. Suddenly I heard a small chuckle on the side of me.

"What?"

"At that rate your going to bite you whole hand off." Jared stated

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I said confused, He raised his eyebrows and leaned his chin towards my hand in my mouth. "Oh…." I quickly pulled my finger from my mouth and placed them behind my back.

"So I take it that you and Jamie haven't had any luck in finding Wanda?" he came over to stand in front of my and he gently stroked my cheek.

I let out a long sigh and looked into his eyes, that usually always calmed me down, "No, not yet and I'm starting to get really worried about her."

"Don't worry I don't think she traveled too far. She is probably just lying low somewhere." He unhooked my hands from behind my back and started to tug for me to follow him, I hesitated.

"Jared what if she left the caves? Or what if she hurt herself?" She wouldn't do that would she?

"Mel would you listen to yourself, she wouldn't do that. I think you know Wanda better than that." I looked at him with hurt on my face and started to pull away but his grip was too tight, "Aw babe I'm sorry, its just that I think you are making a big deal out of nothing really."

"Is that what you think? Making a big deal out of nothing?" Now I was starting to get annoyed and I had realized that I was shouting, "You don't know Wanda the way I do Jared!"

"For fuck sake Melanie" He released my hands and threw his up in the air, "Your right I don't know Wanda the way you do, but honestly does that sound like something _Wanda_ would do?"

I hated fighting with Jared, and this whole situation with Wanda and Ian were not making things any better for the people who cared about her. But I also didn't think I was making a big deal over anything, it is a possibility that Wanda did leave the caves, it's not like she doesn't know where the entrance is.

"Well I also don't know how she acts when she is hit with a "rotten potato" either!.."

"Your telling me you don't know how she acts when she is hit? You were in the same body as her, were you not? Or actually I guess it was the other way around, but you get my point" Now he thought he was being a wise guy, I did not find him funny in the least right now. But he did bring up a good point.

"Real funny Jared! Yeah your right I was in her when she got _abused_ and who was it that did it to her? Oh yeah that would be you!." And before I could stop myself the words slipped right out. I threw my hands up to my mouth and let out a gasp. "Jared hunny I'm so sorry, you know I didn't mean that."

The look on his face crushed me, it was as bad as if I had just slapped him clear across the face. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed in his chest, he just stood there motionless, I started to tremble uncontrollably.

I felt someone brushing the top of my head with their hand, "Shh, shh its ok, I know you didn't mean it."

To my surprise it was Jared, he was consoling me, that just made me sob even harder for some reason.

**Wanda's POV.**

I didn't know what time it was or if it was night or day, but all I knew was that my stomach was beyond hungry. But I didn't want to leave the "comfort" of my hole incase I would bump into Mel or Ian, especially Ian and I'm sure he really didn't have any interest in seeing me either. I really didn't want to explain myself anymore. All I knew was that I couldn't stay here any longer, I had to leave but where would I go? And how would I leave without being spotted by someone?. I could go back to my apartment and live my life outside of the caves as if they never existed, I could go back to teaching and pretend this was just one big bad dream.


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters do not belong to me.. Im just playing around with them_

_(A/N: Ok so I don't really like this chapter. I found it hard to write in Ian's POV for some reason.. But Chapter 8 should be much improved.. Oh I love reviews so don't forget to do that!! Thanks.. Oh and go check out my other stories while your at it!! __J)_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Ian's Point Of View)**_

_I had left Jared before he could bombard me with any further questions about Wanda's sudden "rotten potato" accident. I am still trying to figure out what happened to make her change her personality and what makes her think she could play with my emotions like that?_

_Maybe I should go see Doc and ask him some questions, plus I have to go get my hand looked at._

_While heading over to Doc's I really wasn't paying any attention, my head was elsewhere when I bumped into someone. I looked back to find that Jamie was singing at the top of his lungs to a song I didn't really seem to know._

"_Tonight were alone and the music is right Do you feel good do you feel alright tonight? I'm out on the streets tonight I'm with a few friends so it feel alright. Shouting out loud to this doesn't do it. If it doesn't sink in then i say screw it." _The look on his face was priceless.

"Kid you might want to watch were you are going. You could seriously hurt someone." I tried to take the blame off of me but that didn't seem to work.

"I'm sorry Ian but it was _you_ who wasn't watching where they were going. If you weren't such a big clumsy ape you would have seen me. By the way how much of that did you happen to hear?"

"Whoa kid! What's got your nuts in a bunch?" He sure was testy today.

"Dude seriously that's the best you can come up with? Anyway I'm looking for Wanda, you haven't seen her lately have you?" he looked like he was in a rush, so I gave him a simple answer.

"Nope, sorry." that didn't really seem to help him much and just seemed to make him even more irritated.

"That's really hard to believe Ian, seeing as you are always with her. You don't fool me for a second, I'm on to your games." What did he mean by I don't fool him? And I'm not up to any games, the only person who seemed to be up to any kind of game lately was Wanda. With her getting all up in your head and twisting things around until you can't take it any longer.

"What's with the attitude?"

"You know what, forget I said anything." And he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

I finally made my way to Doc's office without anyone else disrupting me. Luckily doc was alone so I decided to proceed into the doorway and clear my throat as to get his attention.

*cough* "Uh doc sorry to interrupt you, I hope you're not busy?"

"Hmm, oh hey Ian no I'm not busy. What brings you here? Is Wanda ok?" He started to get up out of his chair and look around the room as if to see if Wanda was here with me.

"Uh no doc, Wanda is fine… its me actually." I lifted my hand and raised my eyebrows "I need to get my hand looked at."

He headed towards me and grabbed my hand in his to get a better look, "Well it doesn't look too bad, it might just need a couple of stitches and you should be as good as new." He turned to go to the desk and pulled out the No Pain, a needle and thread. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you bang it up?"

Man I knew he was bound to ask that question. Why couldn't he just sew me up and send me on my way. No that would be too easy wouldn't it? "Well I dropped a glass in my room and when I went to pick it up it got me."

"Ah I see." It didn't sound like he believed me one bit. Ok so that wasn't the best cover story, but it was the first thing that popped in my head, it would just have to do for now. Hopefully Wanda kept her mouth shut and didn't go and blab what really happened to Melanie. Then that would mean I would be in deep shit. "Ok all done, now the No Pain should wear off in a few hours, and if you're feeling any discomfort that you can't handle then come back and see me and I will give you more."

You can hardly see the stitches which was a good thing, I really didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone anymore. When I didn't leave right away doc tilted his head and looked up at me.

"Was there anything else I could do for you today?"

"Actually… yes there was. I just had a question its rather silly." I hesitated and when I didn't say anything for a few moments, doc had to finally push it out of me.

"Well just spit it out and I could be the judge of that."

"Well I was just wondering if it was possible… um how can I put this… is it possible for a soul to have split personality?" I cant believe I had just asked such a ridiculous question.

"Well see Ian I don't know much about the souls, not as much as I would like to anyway so I really couldn't tell you yes or no. Why do you ask such a question anyway?" He seemed so eager for me to answer.

**(Wanda's Point Of View)**

I had awoken in a state of panic, not remembering where I had been, I sat up so fast hitting my head on the rock ceiling. I cursed out in a shock of pain and fell down on my back. I threw my hand up to my forehead. "Shiiiiiit" I looked around the darkened room to see who had said that, but I had realized that I was the one who had blurted it out.

I decided that I couldn't sulk in my "hole" any longer, I had to be a big girl and face what was going on. But the truth was that I couldn't, I wasn't ready yet; besides I had already made up my mind that I was going to try and sneak out of the caves, the sooner the better. 

I took a deep breath before exiting the confined space, I figured I would head straight for the washroom first, I was starting to get unbearably stinky. I was guessing that it was day time because I had passed a few familiar faces on the way.

I hadn't seen my face since the fight with Ian so I really didn't know what it looked like at this point. It was still kind of tender, so I figured that maybe it was starting to heal and turning yellow. I kept my face down so that I wouldn't make any eye contact with anyone.

I had reached the washroom in a short time and started to undress and slowly go wash my body.

I made it back to mine and Ian's room and found that he wasn't there so I used that time that I had alone to quickly pack a bag, once I had enough of clothes to last me for a couple of months or just to get me back home I zipped up the bag and hid it by the bed and headed for the kitchen to grab some food.

I opened the door to the kitchen and walked to the counter where Trudy was serving breakfast, I grabbed a plate and handed it to her "Well look who it is" she giggled "Hey Wanda where have you been?"

"Oh I'm sorry Trudy, I didn't mean to worry you. I haven't been feeling well so I have just been resting." Surprisingly that didn't sound half bad and I was glad that she didn't push me further.

"I'm sorry hunny, I hope you feel better soon." she gave me a warm smile and handed me my plate back.

"Oh and could I have a bag of chips and a water bottle as well." She gave me a weird look so I added on quickly "I didn't eat dinner last night so I am really hungry." I'm glad she didn't push it any further.

I sped through my breakfast and went straight to my room to grab my bag. Before leaving I looked around the room one more time and realized that my eyes started to tear up, I turned around and shut the door behind me and headed towards the entrance. All I could think about on my way there is that I hope I wouldn't get caught, when I saw Jeb walking towards me.

My heart stopped and I knew that he was going to stop me. "Heya Wanda, are you moving out or something?" He let out a chuckle 

"Oh well um.. Ian and I are having a little bit of an argument at the moment so I am going to be staying with Melanie to let him cool off." 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that kid." He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it slightly, he let it linger there a moment too long. "Oh and when you are done unpacking your things I would like to see you in the field."

I didn't say anything I just nodded and smiled, he then turned and walked away. Now was my chance to leave and so I didn't wait any longer, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the entrance. 


End file.
